


The Whole Damn Circus

by testicularContortions



Series: Entertain a Clown and You Become Part of the Circus [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author is trans, Breeding Kink, Circus, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Risk, Slut Shaming, Trans Male Character, Unprotected Sex, but like in a fun consensual way, free use (mention), overall less creepy than the first fic but with more dirty talk, reference to previous clown fucking, running away to join the circus, trans male character's bits being referred to as clit/cunt, weird job interview technique but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testicularContortions/pseuds/testicularContortions
Summary: Beck, a trans man who recently had a strange encounter with a clown, runs away to join the circus. With a new side of him awoken, he finds himself hopping into bed with nearly every performer in the show. After a few days, he even manages to catch the ringmaster’s attention.This is a sequel that references the events of the previous oneshot, but it’s ultimately PWP and you can read this fic by itself if the first one doesn’t interest you.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Entertain a Clown and You Become Part of the Circus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939411
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	The Whole Damn Circus

**Author's Note:**

> A document titled "Clowns 2: Electric Boogaloo" has been sitting in my writing folder for months, and [fragilelittleteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup)'s new fic, [Little Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407294), inspired me to actually finish it up and give it that last polish before posting it.
> 
> Quick note: in addition to Beck's bits being referred to as clit and cunt, there's a also a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment where the ringmaster toys with his nipples. I purposefully never said if Beck has had top surgery, so I'll leave that up to you and your preferences.
> 
> Enjoy!

Beck is just in the middle of zipping up his pants when someone flings the dressing room door open. The ringmaster's eyes flick over the scene, taking in Beck’s disheveled form and that of the firebreather reclining on the couch, before he jabs his thumb at the burly circus member. “You. Out.”

The firebreather rolls his eyes and gets up with a put-upon grumble. On his way out the door, he pauses to glare at the ringmaster in a silent message. The ringmaster just glares back until he leaves, then kicks the door shut behind him, leaving himself alone with Beck.

With that done, the ringmaster focuses his attention on Beck. “Do you know how much trouble you’ve caused me?”

Startled, Beck sits down on the now-empty couch. “...No?” he tries.

“Too much!” the ringmaster snaps. “You need to go home, this is getting ridiculous. We’re two days behind on our tour schedule because of you!”

Beck blinks. “Look, if this is about the thing with the magician, I-”

“It’s not about the fucking magician!” Whatever composure he possessed almost seems to evaporate as Beck watches. The ringmaster starts pacing back and forth, gesturing as he speaks. “You just showed up one day and suddenly no one can keep it in their pants! The strongwoman is missing her workout sessions because she’s busy giving you the strap, the knife thrower nearly killed his assistant when you walked into the room, who even knows what’s going on between you and the beast tamer-,”

“We just-”

“-you literally _just_ got done fucking the firebreather, and don’t even get me started on the fucking clowns! I’m at the end of my goddamn rope here! I’m begging you to just _please_ go home so everyone can get back to doing their actual jobs!”

Beck blinks. “You know a lot about your coworkers’ sex lives.”

He scoffs. “This is a traveling circus, we don’t exactly have a lot of choices for partners. I could probably identify half the clowns by their dicks alone.”

Beck perks up, eyes tracking the ringmaster as he paces back and forth. “Hey do you think you could help me identify a clown? I’m pretty sure it was Barty, he keeps implying-”

“It wasn’t Barty, he’s asexual. He was just fucking with you.”

“Damn it,” Beck curses, now out of leads.

The ringmaster whips his head around to stare at him. “If you find out which clown it was, will you leave?”

Beck thinks about it. “...No, probably not.”

With a defeated groan, the ringmaster sinks down next to him on the dressing room’s small, beaten up couch like a puppet whose strings have been cut. He puts his head in his hands and continues groaning in one long, sustained breath.

“…You seem stressed,” Beck ventures when he seems to be done for the moment. Slowly, giving him time to move away, Beck reaches over and starts to massage his shoulders.

“I can leave if you really want,” he reassures. The ringmaster seems nice enough, he thinks, if just a little high strung. Under his fingers’ ministrations, the knot of tension in the ringmaster’s shoulders gradually begins to loosen. “My roommate is probably wondering where I am, anyway.”

“They’re all going to be pissed at me for making their favorite boytoy leave,” he bemoans. “What’s even so special about you? You’re just some guy. No offense,” he adds belatedly.

“Thanks,” Beck says with a wry grin that the man can’t see from their positions. “But I don’t know either. I’m as surprised as anyone.” After his run-in with that clown, he’d bought a ticket to come to the show again the next night. Somehow, he ended up not leaving.

They’re quiet for a moment before Beck’s fingers finally seem to dig into just the right spot, and the man groans in appreciation. “Is it bad that I kind of want to fuck you just to see what the hype is all about?”

A jolt goes through Beck as his still-sensitive clit throbs. “Definitely not bad,” he says carefully. He drags his fingernails down the ringmaster’s back. “You have a condom?”

He laughs, turning around to push Beck down into the couch. He shifts to loom over him, staring down with an amused expression. “Must have forgotten it. But that’s okay with you, isn’t it?” One of his hands slips under Beck’s shirt, sliding up the curve of his stomach before toying with his nipple. “A certain clown told me you’re not that picky.”

Beck’s breath hitches as the ringmaster grinds down against him. He can feel the hard length of a cock pressing against his cunt through both of their pants. Less than twenty minutes ago, the firebreather had made him cum on this very couch, but his body is already eager to go again.

Grinding isn’t enough for the other man for long. He reaches down between them, pausing to scoff when he finds that Beck didn’t even have time to fully buckle his pants since his last bout. He snakes his fingers into his underwear and rubs firmly at his clit. Beck jerks at the touch, and it isn’t long before he’s whining out desperate little protests as the overstimulation sparks through him.

“Please, please I need you in me, I need you to fuck me,” he begs.

The ringmaster acquiesces, yanking Beck’s pants and soaked underwear down to his calves. His own clothes get the same treatment, and then his bare cock is free to rub against Beck’s soaked slit. The man leans down to capture his mouth in a deep kiss. Beck raises his hips up invitingly for the cock rocking against his cunt, but the man ignores his desperation and ruts against him for several long moments, enjoying the sensation, before finally adjusting his angle and thrusting into him in one smooth movement. He swallows Beck’s gasp eagerly and deepens the kiss.

After a few experimental thrusts, the ringmaster finds a rhythm and starts picking up speed. He breaks the kiss to groan, “God, I guess you’ve really spread your legs for everyone in this circus now,” as he thrusts into that warm heat.

“God,” Beck moans, “more of that. Tell me what a slut I am.”

“I think you should tell me,” he counters, punctuating it with a particularly hard thrust. “How many of my staff have made you cum this week, you little slut? Unless you’re too cumdrunk to remember. You think they give you a discount if you buy paternity tests in bulk? Forget the week, how many times have you gotten fucked just today?”

Beck tried to answer, but each time he took a breath, the ringmaster knocked it out of him with a well-timed thrust. “T- tw- I, ah! Twice!”

“Of course you have, you needy fucking slut,” he said, his lips curling as he kept up the punishing pace. “Tell me how much you’ve enjoyed fucking your way through my circus.”

The words tumble out of Beck’s mouth without conscious thought. The strongwoman eating him out for what felt like an hour, making him cum time and time again before putting her impressive strap-on to good use and plowing him into the mattress. The trapeze artist fucking him at the top of the highest platform before leaving him there naked to find his own way down. The clown that tracked him down during every show, pushed him against a wall, and forced themselves deep inside of him. He was never sure if it was the same clown or a new one each time.

A week ago, Beck would have been startled by the filth coming from his mouth. A week ago, he wouldn’t have believed he could be this turned on from fucking a stranger like this. A lot has changed since that first night at the circus.

The whole time he’s speaking, the ringmaster holds him down and pounds into him. After a while, he maneuvers Beck’s legs up onto his shoulders, giving himself a better angle to thrust right up against the deepest part of him. As he does, Beck’s cries go up an octave and he clings to the man on top of him like his life depends on it.

The ringmaster’s thrusts are starting to lose their rhythm as the last of his composure crumbles. “You look good like this, taking my cock so good and coming apart. Maybe I oughtta hire you,” he grunts. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being our little fucktoy, free use for anyone who wants a warm hole to fuck? Yeah you’d like that. We could tie you up by the stage crew’s sign-out sheet so they can use you at the end of their shifts. All of them using you and pumping you full of their cum one after another until it’s dripping down your thighs. You’d be such a good boy for us, I know you would.”

It’s all too much for Beck, who cums with a shout. His cunt spasms and tightens around the ringmaster’s cock when he does, and the man in question manages to thrust into him a few more times before he buries himself deep and stays there with a groan. Beck lets out a broken groan as he feels the ringmaster's cock twitch and flood him with a load of warm cum. 

The ringmaster disentangles himself from Beck before collapsing on the couch next to him, pressed against him. They both take a minute to come back down and get their breathing under control.

Beck stares up at the ceiling, combing his fingers through the other’s hair. “So…” he starts, “about that job offer.”

The ringmaster grumbles into the upholstery. “I’ll talk to the finance guy. How do you feel about ‘Staff Entertainment Coordinator’ as a job title?”

“Hmm. How’s the pay?”

“Bad. But you don’t care about that.”

Beck thought about it. “Yeah, fair.”

“I’ll take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
